If I Die Young
by honeyandmustard
Summary: Kurt Hummel has been told something he didn't want to hear and know he has to tell Blaine and the New Directions... One Shot. Small amounts of Klaine and some brotherly love between Finn and Kurt... Hope you enjoy, Rate and Review
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: I found the song in this story on a fan fiction written by KairiNamineStar. I love this song and this story came to mind randomly so I thought I would give it a go… It's a one shot. The song is called If I Die Young and is by The Band Perry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the song used in this story**

**If I Die Young**

Two weeks had passed since he had received the news. A big part of him was denying it had even happened but his Dad kept bringing it up. His dad had made him tell his family about it. He had protested but now they knew, it was easier for him to go home at night.

Kurt Hummel stood in front of the mirror in his room wondering why. Why had it happened to him? What had he done so wrong to deserve this? He was planning on telling Blaine and The New Directions this week by singing to them but before he could get that far, he had to be able to tell himself. Looking in the mirror he sighed, "Kurt Hummel… You have cancer. Brain cancer. Stop denying it. The truth needs to come out". A tear was running down his cheek as he finished and turned away from the mirror. Finn was on the bottom step watching him. Kurt walked towards him sniffing and was greeted halfway by his step-brother pulling him into a hug, "You sure you are ready to do this?" he asked. Kurt nodded into his chest, "I have to. They all need to know, especially Blaine". Finn nodded and kissed Kurt on the top of his head, pulling him to the sofa in the room they shared. "How do you think he'll take it?", Finn asked. He knew the New Directions had each other but Blaine only had Kurt here, "I don't know. He is going to hate it. Especially as they don't know whether it's curable". Finn nodded as the doorbell rang, "Look's like show time" he said. Kurt nodded and followed him upstairs.

When he went into the living room he saw everyone there sat around Blaine. Even Mr Schuester and Ms Pillsbury had turned up. He walked to Blaine and kissed him delicately on the lips before going to his iPod and searching for the backing music to the song he wanted. He hit play and took a position in the middle of the room:

_If I die young, bury me satin,_

_Lay me down on a, bed of roses._

_Sink me in the river, at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song._

_Uh oh, uh oh_

Kurt looked around the room at the everyone, looking to see if people knew where this was going. Unfortunately, it looked like only Blaine had. He mouthed 'Are you dying' and Kurt just nodded his head taking a deep breath…

_Lord make me a rainbow,_

_I'll shine down on my family,_

_They'll know I'm safe with you when they stand under my colours,_

_Oh and_

_Life ain't always what you think it ought be, no_

_Ain't even grey, but they bury their baby_

This time Kurt looked from Burt, Carole and Finn. He had started with Carole and she had tears glistening on her cheek and dripping off her chin. When he looked at Finn, he noticed that he had grabbed hold of a crying Blaine's hand and was wiping his face with the other one and when he looked at his dad, he saw the man was genuinely crying, like he had when his mother had died…

_The sharp knife of a short life,_

_Well I've had, just enough time_

_If I die young, bury me satin,_

_Lay me down on a, bed of roses._

_Sink me in the river, at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song._

_The sharp knife of a short life,_

_Well I've had, just enough time_

Kurt took the time to look at Mercedes and Quinn. They were who he had counted as his best friends and both of them had tears streaming down their face. Then he turned his attention to his teacher who was gripping Ms Pillsbury's hand. His eyes were red and puffy and we was obviously crying. He could tell people were starting to work stuff out…

_And I'll be wearing white, _

_When I come into your kingdom,_

_I'm as green as the ring on my little, cold finger,_

_I've, never known the lovin' of a man,_

_But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand_

_There's a boy here in town says he'll_

_Love me forever._

_Who would have thought forever could be severed by.._

_The sharp knife of a short life,_

_Well I've had, just enough time_

As he has sung the last few lines of that verse, he had tears leaking out of his eyes. He had stared at Blaine the whole time. The words linked to him so well. He had told Kurt he would love him forever and now forever was getting cut short. Blaine still held Finn's hand and followed Kurt's every movement like he was never going to see him again…

_So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls;_

_What I never did is done_

_A penny for my thoughts, oh no,_

_I'll sell them for a dollar,_

_They're worth so much more after I'm a goner,_

_And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singing,_

_Funny when your dead how people start listening_

_If I die young, bury me satin,_

_Lay me down on a, bed of roses._

_Sink me in the river, at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song._

_Uh oh,_

_The ballad of a dove_

_Go with peace and love,_

_Gather up your tears, keep them in your pocket_

_Save them for a time when you're really gunna need them, oh_

_The sharp knife of a short life,_

_Well I've had, just enough time_

_So put on your best boys,_

_And I'll wear my pearls._

Kurt finished the song and wiped his face. He took a deep breath and looked around at everyone, "I've got cancer. Brain cancer" he said. Those of the people who hadn't worked it out sat in shock. There wasn't a dry eye in the room. Blaine stood up, finally letting go of Finn and walking to Kurt. They hugged for what seemed like hours but was actually only a minute. He stepped backwards but held Kurt's hand as the younger boy continued to speak, "The hospital don't know if it is curable, but I will have to undergo chemotherapy anyway. If it's not curable they give me 3 years maximum". Kurt wasn't really sure what happened next because he was engulfed by 16 people crowding around all trying to hug him together. He wasn't ready to die, but with the help of his friends, he might be able to accept it. Though he highly doubted that.

**A/N: What do you think? I know it's a bit sad but I just wanted a one shot song fic… Hope you enjoyed xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: I know this meant to be a one-shot but, PatrickHenry77 gave me an idea. Originally I wasn't going to write it as I had never heard the song but, whilst watching A Very Potter Musical, it came on so I decided… Why not? I hope you enjoy…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the song used in this story**

**Not Alone**

Everyone pulled away from Kurt and walked back to where they were sitting. Blaine looked him in the eyes, holding his chin up so he could see him properly. "Kurt, I think I know a song that is perfect for this moment and I'm gunna sing it to you. You know it well, it's one of my favourites so sing with me". He gulped back a breath and looked to everyone else, "Feel free to join in". He walked over to the iPod dock and unplugged Kurt's purple iPod, plugging in his blue one. He searched his songs for a moment and sighed, grabbing an empty chair and placing it down, motioning for Kurt to sit on it, "Follow your instinct Kurt, you've heard this song before, so have you Finn" and he hit the play button winking at Finn as he did. He resumed his position and took a deep breath…

(B=Blaine, K=Kurt, F=Finn, B&F= Blaine and Kurt , M= Mercedes and All is everyone in the room)

_B: I've been alone,_

_Surrounded by darkness,_

_And I've seen how heartless,_

_The world can be._

He started walking towards Kurt staring intently at him, even though Kurt wasn't looking back…

_I've seen you crying,_

_You felt like it's hopeless,_

_I'll always do my best,_

_To make you see…_

He had gotten in front of Kurt and was wiping a tear from his cheek. When the chorus approached, the pulled Kurt up and held his hands, standing side on from his audience…

_B: Cause baby you're not alone!_

_Cause you're here with me,_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down,_

_Cause nothing can keep me from loving you,_

_And you know it's true,_

_It don't matter what'll come to be,_

_Our love is all we need,_

_To make it through._

Kurt pulled away from Blaine and walked away, looking to the wall opposite the onlookers. He did know this song. Blaine made him listen to it a lot when he had first found it…

_B: Now I know, it ain't easy_

_K: No it ain't easy_

_B: But it ain't hard trying_

_K: It's so hard trying_

_B: Every time I see you smiling,_

_And I feel you so close to me,_

_Tell me…_

They had found there way back together and Blaine nodded at Kurt as the second chorus started. Both of them had tears running down their cheeks as they grasped each others hands, both of them needing the support…

_K&B: That baby you're not alone!_

_Cause you're here with me,_

_Nothing's ever gonna bring us down,_

_Cause nothing can keep me from loving you,_

_And you know it's true,_

_It don't matter what'll come to be,_

_Our love is all we need, _

_To make it through.._

Finn had started crying again as he watched Blaine serenade his brother. He knew this song from when Blaine had stayed over and had played it about 20 times in a row. He stifled a laugh as he realised, the next bit was always the bit he performed when they randomly sung it…

_F: Well I still have trouble,_

_I trip and stumble,_

_Trying to make sense of things, some times,_

_I look for reasons,_

_But I don't need 'em,_

_All I need is to look in your eyes and I realize… _

New Directions realised at this point that they knew the words and all of them stood up looking at Kurt. He gulped and nodded…

_All: Baby you're not alone!_

_Cause you're here with me,_

_And nothing's ever gonna take us down,_

_Cause nothing can keep me from loving you,_

_An you know it's true,_

_It don't matter what'll come to be,_

_Our love is all we need,_

_To make it through…_

_K: Cause it don't matter what'll come to be_

_All: Out love is all we need_

Everyone bar Finn, Mercedes, Kurt and Blaine sat down. The four left placed their arms around each other and nodded…

_F: To make,_

_M: To make,_

_K: To make,_

_B: To make,_

_All: It through._

When the song was finished, Kurt pulled Blaine into a hug. He was sniffing and crying, amazed at how this song had made him realize that he would never be alone during this ordeal. Blaine kissed his forehead and whispered into his ear, "I knew you would know it. You were amazing, I love you so much". Kurt nodded and steadied his breathing pulling away from Blaine's chest, "You guys are so amazing. Finn I can't believe you remember. I can't believe you guys picked it up so easy and Dad, I can't believe you joined in". He stopped for a breath and then turned to Blaine, "I love you more then you could ever imagine. These next few months are gunna be tough, but with you by my side… It doesn't matter what will come to be" and he kissed Blaine with raw passion, everyone cheering them on.


End file.
